User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 13
---- RfA I delete all advertisement of my RfA.-- 01:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) stats template I make this template for all users in this wiki that normally want to put their stats and they can change the look of the template color of the text put their stats. -- 13:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) This looks pretty neat! yeah i put this on my page, but i used the city skin instead of bionicle so it would match my infobox I originally made for Mack.-- 01:04, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Help Hey i would like you to review my page again thank you i have added an official link now.-- 23:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Question I have a question, should I re-advertise my store or should i just edit a pending instead of a rejected. because k-9990 did this.-- 02:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Also I am a bit new with this. Pipes Unblock me if you want pipes. Also, start to click. :Unblocked. I think I have already paid the clicks. If you aren't sure, then tell me how much I forgot. 21:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Forum:Start and Stop So how do you make that gibberish in PHP? :Sorry, I'm not on my laptop with the script at the moment. Once I've got a chance on my Linux machine, I'll dig it out. (I have to admit, it's irresistible to relive my childhood by clicking on the Refresh button and trying to say the gibberish as fast as possible. ;) 21:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Online Hello, just wondering if there is a script to tell other users if you are online. That would be handy with my store..... Thanks 23:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Nope, that would involve modifying the basic MediaWiki code, and that's a bit beyond my lowly level of administrator. 01:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I thought that you had something like that on your page... 03:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Check it out My store is ready for approval we now have a record of our customers.-- 19:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Info : German77 bought a turtle :samdo994 bought a nebular crystal :Nastajia12 bought a spark plug :drone7133 bought a apple :Rondio bought clicks for his bee battle module. : If you don't believe me than you may ask them all about the trades.-- 23:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mind directing me to the records? 23:43, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :That's going to be hard but there is record of some if you look in my market you will see german77 said thanks for the turtle on my market page. plus he also established this trade in his talk archives :Drone7133 siad right on my market page for an apple which i gave him. :for samdo994's trade just look in his talk. :Nastajia12 noted thanks for the loose sparks on my market. :Rondio made this trade on his talk page.-- 23:51, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it My store has been approved.-- 00:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Please post on talk before date given above. 00:19, 22 June 2009 (UTC) file Just I have in my mind if the question if you can rename files.-- 04:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this feature is available for non-admins, but I see a "Move" link at the top of all image pages. Think of the UNIX "mv" command, which is also used for renaming. 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ok.-- 21:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thats available to every one. I have it. 23:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a recently introduced feature, so I never knew that... ;) 23:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I don't have that in files.-- 23:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Expires Soon :Please enter your membership coupon on the Deep Sea Danger Zone talkbefore tomorrow when expires. And i think i know why im not a admin. I love ONIONS. 23:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::No wonder something feels counterintuitive about the Brick Stop Whole Sale Supermarket...the navigation system is absolutely atrocious, no offense. Please direct me to the Deep Sea Thingamabob. 23:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::Errm. The Deep Sea Danger Zone is the Brick Stop Whole Sale Supermarket. Shop got renamed. 23:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Service :Hi, just wondering why you deleted the service award template. It was a project that shop owners were working on, and was not intended to be 'Userfied'. 23:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::You need to show a admin a template and they will say if its good and you can put it up. So u need to ask them to make a template. 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::FB100Z often jumps the gun by deleting these things - and doesn't think to Userfy them himself. help!! My computer is not working now all images background templates are not working and I cant work like that. Do you have any tip to fix it.-- 03:42, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :There has just been a major problem with the Wikia Servers. One of the back end servers went off line, and has been fixed. However, some images and settings have been messed up. 03:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Any way here is a short image of who it looks for me File:Error.jpg.-- 04:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::That sometimes happens to me too - it's a server problem. Just cache refresh and it should be fine. (Ctrl+F5) ::::OK.-- 16:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Lego LEGO Hi, I am currently working on changing all of the words 'Lego' on this wiki to 'LEGO'. About half of the word 'lego' on this wiki are spelt 'Lego' and the other half 'LEGO'. Considering on MLN it is 'LEGO', I will change all to that. Just so you know, if you wondered why all the minor edits :) 23:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) MLNWikipedian of the Month Hey I was wondering, why not every month we nominated a users as the MLNWikipedian of the Month. The winner could have a template on their page to show this. What do you think?? template Me and Ajraddatz‎ what to make a second template for items and modules, can you approve it.-- 19:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Help When i was in the IRC someone by the name of "FB100Z"'s was in there. Eventually after i was done asking some questions to the supposable you about important matters that where not for the others eyes the person changed the name to mackmoron11, and then said that this was mackmoron11 playing a joke. Was this really you in the IRC i really need to know or does mackmoron now know some important information that he isn't suppose to know. Or was it some complete stranger that was sockpuppeting. 01:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you are right and ajraddatz change his name to kjhf too.-- 01:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, there is no info. You can change your name to whatever you want to. Both of us were just having fun :) 01:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::What do you mean by no info, because i was speaking to the so called FB100Z's about private matters. 01:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Fine. I went on under the name of Kjhf for two reasons 1. to see if I actually could. 2. The second time, it was for less that a minute and I told you that I was Ajraddatz. 01:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::he is talking about mack.-- 02:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's quite a big security issue with IRC. You can change your name and impersonate anyone, as long as they are not currently online. If Ajraddatz told you it was him, then he was just being an idiot, and as long as he changed back again, all's well and good. Same goes for Mack, but I've got a feeling that wasn't the case? 07:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) no.i didnt tell until later.but about what troyl said about me knowing things i didnt need to know, as far as i remember was talking about boidoh or something, and tha i had already known anyway Help with Page Hey could you help me with my page. I am new to wiki and all this code. So maybe could you post some code on my talk page and I could use it for my page. I know how to modify. But I do not know how to make from scratch. And I don't want to copy anyone that would get mad at me. --LeinardoSmith (talk) 09:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC)